


A Long Lost Friend

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 Weekly Challenges [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, New Years Eve, au where henry never takes Emma to Storybrooke, city
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is alone on New Years Eve when she hears a knock on the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Lost Friend

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - femslash100 challenge 462 - hello

Emma pours herself a glass of wine and sits by the window, watching the cars go by down below on the city streets. It is New Years Eve and she knows that she should probably be celebrating in a manner that differs from any other day of the week, but she is exhausted from work and the stress of another December alone. 

When the sound of knocking echoes hollowly through the apartment, she is filled with a sense of dread. Another drunk neighbour or their guest lost? She does not know if she has the patience to deal with that. Why should she have to face their happiness when she is perpetually alone?

When she peeks through the tiny hole on the door, she sees something that strikes her breath from her. Standing on the doormat, there is a dark-haired woman. Though her first thought is that it cannot be who it looks like, the swelling of her heart says otherwise.

“Lily?” She asks as she opens the door.

“Hello.”


End file.
